


Idea For a New Series/Collection

by twizted_dezirez



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Country & Western, Dancing and Singing, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Inspired by Music, Multi, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twizted_dezirez/pseuds/twizted_dezirez
Summary: THIS IS NOT A STORY..NOT YET...This is an idea that I've been bouncing around my head for some time now, and by that I mean almost 2 years. I thought about it again today and just couldn't stop, so I'm throwing the words out here to see what everyone thinks. I'd also like to gather any thoughts or opinions.If this series (or something similar) already exists, PLEASE let me know b/c I am totally looking for something like it!





	

Okay....EVERYONE reading this knows the RL story of how J2 met on the set of supernatural (I personally think they knew of one another before the show, but I digress)...They both have a love of country music, which is obvious by their circle of friends in TX. I grew up with primarily listening to country because it's what my parents (actually my grandparents) listened to. I want to create a whole Verse centered around classic country songs--with maybe a few new ones thrown in...I have to admit my country music preferences are centered around 70s, 80s, and 90,s..There are a few exceptions to the rule thanks to J2, and you'll see their names listed above.

I am hoping to be able to make the verse interesting, but if one is unfamiliar with the meaning behind the songs or doesn't recognize the lyrics...then what would be the point? None of the stories would make sense. There could be ways to break that barrier with links, videos, and sound clips. 

Here is a list of the singers and the songs I intend to use to build the verse on. Keep in mind this listed isn't ALL the singers or songs that I would like to write a J2 scene around, and I am open to suggestions on other songs I may have missed.

George Straight:  
Give it Away  
Ocean Front Property  
You Look So Good In Love  
All my Ex's Live in TX

KT Oslin:  
I'll Always Come Back  
Come Next Monday

Patty Loveless:  
Chains  
I'm That Kind of Girl  
Jealous Bone

Shania Twain  
You're Still The One

Ty Herndon  
Living In a Moment  
I Have to Surrender  
I Want My Goodbye Back  
Returning The Faith

Trisha Yearwook  
How Do I Live?

Lorrie Morgan  
Half Enough

Pam Tillis  
Shake the Sugar Tree  
Maybe it Was Memphis  
Land of the Living

Tim McGraw  
It's Your Love

Johnny Cash  
Jackson

Bryan White  
Sittin' on Go

Martina McBride  
Valentine 

Sherrie Austin  
Tenderly  
Put Your Heart Into It  
Trouble in Paradise

Wynonna Judd  
Rock Bottom  
No One Else On Earth

Van Zant  
I'm Doin' Alright

SheDaisy  
Little Goodbyes  
Lucky 4 You

George Jones  
Choices

These songs aren't the only ones I have little ideas for. I don't intend for this work to be one continuous story but rather a collection of short stories. Do ya'll think it's worth working on, or should I simply leave the thoughts bouncing around in my head?


End file.
